Despropósito
by Charlone
Summary: Porque a veces uno ya no puede luchar más e ignorar la realidad resulta demasiado tentador. Algunos comentan que el tiempo cura las heridas, sea cierto o no, Leah simplemente elije no pensar. Tabla imágenes. Fandom Insano #009


Reto para la tabla "imágenes" de fandom insano. Nº 009, pueden encontrarla acá: h t t p : / / c h a r l o n e e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 3 1 4 9 . h t m l (sin espacios)

Bueno, no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer a **_Liga_** que siempre me lee estás cosas y me aconseja antes de publicar :).

**_Resumen:_** Porque a veces uno ya no puede luchar más e ignorar la realidad resulta demasiado tentador. Algunos comentan que el tiempo cura las heridas, sea cierto o no, Leah simplemente elije no pensar. Tabla imágenes. Fandom Insano #009

* * *

**Despropósito**

Tomó la fotografía y la observó. Su rostro no mostraba perturbación alguna, permaneció inexpresiva unos breves instantes. ¿Es que acaso debería sorprenderse? Claro que no. Lo supo siempre, ya no había razones para pretender lo contrario. Por más de que intentó por meses convencerse a sí misma de que _ella_ ya formaba parte del pasado y de que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, Leah sabía, en lo más recóndito de su mente, que no era el caso y que nunca lo sería. Ahora, sosteniendo la evidencia entre sus temblorosos dedos, tenía la certeza de que ese pensamiento siempre había sido poco más que un patético consuelo, un intento fallido de dejar de sentirse tan repulsivamente mal.

Por una vez quería creer que ella valía algo más; que no era ni desechable, ni sustituta. Pero lo era, el mundo no se cansaba de demostrárselo. De pronto se encontró abollando la fotografía, con los nudillos enrojecidos y las uñas lastimándole la piel. Le dolía, y se sentía extrañamente bien. Se sorprendió al notar como gruesas lágrimas caían insolentes por sus mejillas, nublándole la mirada. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba? No lo recordaba, ni siquiera lo había hecho en el funeral de su padre hacía ya un año atrás, no se lo había permitido. Y ahora estaba allí, en medio de esa sala, completamente vulnerable. Pensó en Jacob, le hubiese gustado poder creer que todo ese drama era por él, un estúpido repertorio de una adolescente despechada; hasta hubiera significado un alivio. Pero sabía que poco tenía que ver, que él era solamente un eslabón más, la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Un ingrediente adicional a su miseria que amenazaba con quedarse de manera permanente. Ella sabía que no podía juzgarlo, se mirase por donde se mirase, estaban prácticamente en iguales condiciones.

Arrojó con fuerza innecesaria la fotografía destrozada dentro del cesto de basura, como si su destrucción implicara también la desaparición de su dolor. Ya quisiera ella que fuese tan fácil. Estaba harta de ese destino que parecía acecharla, aguardar por ella en cada rincón, martirizándola. Haciéndole probar un céntimo de felicidad para luego aplastarla y burlarse de ella. Estaba convenciéndose de que, al fin y al cabo, eso le deparaba su futuro; no importaba cuanto luchase por salir adelante. Por que uno, finalmente, se cansa de luchar y se resigna ante las circunstancias. Ella siempre había entregado todo, intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar y salir adelante, pero nunca alcanzaba; nada perecía ser suficiente. Y esa estúpida fotografía era la prueba de ello, nadie podía convencerla de lo contrario, ni siquiera él y sus vacías promesas.

Pero no había a quien culpar, ni nada que hacer. Podía golpearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, chillar y estallar en llanto del mismo modo que lo había hecho años atrás, mientras un Sam acongojado intentaba explicarle que todo eso excedía su voluntad. Podía gritar hasta que sus pulmones se quedasen sin aire y su garganta se desgarrase por el esfuerzo. Podía hacer muchas cosas, pero cada una de ellas representaba un despropósito. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando calmarse. Con el dorso de la mano se secó el rostro, se agachó y recogió la fotografía . La estiró siempre evitando fijar la mirada en Bella y Jacob que, estáticos, la observaban sin reparos. La aplastó un poco intentando reparar los daños y volvió a colocarla dentro del sobre, bastante gastado por tanto traslado. Sonrió de esa forma tan mecánica que muchas veces había ensayado frente al espejo y que ahora le salía casi a la perfección. Se irguió, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido.

—Jake, se te cayó esto– exclamó con total naturalidad mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Él volteó, sostenía entre sus brazos una montaña de cajas. Leah depositó el sobre encima de la mesa de noche de su madre al tiempo que Jacob, ya librado del bulto, la observaba intranquilo, a la espera de su reacción. Ella amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a él, lo tomó por el brazo y beso sus labios.

—Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de estás cosas, ya era hora, mamá viene insistiendo desde hace meses– susurró, señalando las cosas de su padre perfectamente embaladas. Jacob le acarició el rostro, repentinamente movilizado por la forma en que ella lo observaba. Ambos sabían que el dolor en su mirada no tenía nada que ver con el aniversario de la muerte de Harry, pero era mucho más simple simular que sí.

—No se que haría sin ti– balbuceó Leah una vez más, pero un quiebre en la voz la obligó a callarse y a seguir besándolo.


End file.
